Sissel
|Base ID = }} Sissel is a Nord child and a resident of the settlement of Rorikstead. She and her twin sister Britte can be found roaming around the village. Background Their father, Lemkil, often complains about how little his children help him with his farm. Sissel lost her mother at a young age and gets pushed around by her twin sister. She is also beaten by her abusive father, who insults her and says she is "good for nothing at all." Sissel has no friends of her age to play with. She is learning magic from Jouane Manette, who says she seems to possess a talent for it, and talks about visions of a kind, elderly dragon — most likely a reference to Paarthurnax, leader of the Greybeards. It seems that she is abused by both her father and Britte, because she says the beatings are the same from either one of them. Interactions If the Dragonborn kills Jouane Manette, Sissel will say "You're mean. I hate you. I hate you forever and ever and ever" the next time she is approached. If Lemkil is slain, she will appear at Honorhall Orphanage sometime afterwards with Britte, and will be a candidate for adoption if is installed. Quotes *''"I had a dream that there was a good dragon. He was old and gray, but he wasn't scary."'' *''"I wish I could be an adventurer like you, and go wherever I want."'' *''"Most of the time I try and stay away from my dad and Britte, the beating's the same from either one of them."'' *''"Someday soon I'll stop being afraid. Jouane is teaching me magic. He says I'm real good."'' Conversations Sissel and Britte Britte "You're gonna get it Sissel!" Sissel "Why? What did I do?" Britte "I told you to weed the garden by sunset, and you didn't do it. Now you're in big trouble." Sissel "Papa told you to do that, not me! Now leave me alone!" Sissel and Jouane Sissel: "Jouane?" Jouane: "Yes, child?" Sissel: "I was just wondering. The next time we meet, do you think maybe you could teach me some fire magic? Nothing dangerous! Maybe a candle lighting spell?" Jouane: "By the Eight, keep your voice down! Do you want the entire village to learn our secrets?" Sissel: "Oh! I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Jouane: "Shh shh. It's fine, child. It's fine. But we must be cautious, hmm? What we do, the things I teach you. The others wouldn't understand." Sissel: "I understand. I'm sorry. I just get so excited thinking about it. So... can we. Do some fire magic?" Jouane: "Hmph. Most certainly not. But perhaps I can teach you how to put some candles out. We'll start there." Sissel: "Oooh, wonderful! I can't wait!" Waterbreathing Jouane: "Today I'll teach you a useful spell that might just save your life. If you should ever fall into a river, you'll be very glad you learned it." Sissel: "Oh! Are you going to teach me how to turn into a mud crab?" Jouane: "Oh, it's much better than that. I will teach you how to breathe underwater, with no need to turn into one of those ugly creatures." Sissel: "Wow! Then I could dive into a river and swim so far away that Britte and father could never find me." Jouane: "Now, clear your mind and breathe deeply. Good concentration is very important for spellcasting." Appearances * de:Sissel es:Sissel pl:Sissel ru:Сесиль Category:Skyrim: Rorikstead Characters Category:Skyrim: Children